1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sleeping compartments for trucks and, more particularly, to a modular sleeping compartment for trucks.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well know to provide trucks with sleeping compartments, particularly in the case of tractor-trailer trucks intended for operation over long distances. A typical sleeping compartment for a truck includes one or more sleeping bunks for the truck operators, and may include storage areas for luggage, tools, and the like, as well as convenience items such as a small refrigerator.
There are several methods of fabricating a sleeper compartment for a truck. In one method, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,168 to Froitzheim et al, the sleeper compartment and truck cab are manufactured integrally as a single unit. In another method, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,179 to Riggs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,239 to Koske et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,568 to Arnold, the sleeper compartment and the truck cab are manufactured separately as individual units and connected to one another and/or the chassis frame. In both cases, customization of the sleeper compartment is usually limited to a selection of interior amenities. Some manufacturers produce sleeping compartments is more than one length, but these compartments are typically manufactured in the traditional manner by constructing a frame having the desired dimensions and attaching panels to the frame to complete the structure. Each length is manufactured as if it were a distinct product, requiring additional design work and operation of separate production lines or constant retooling of a single production line. The additional cost and inefficiency associated therewith tend to limit the amount of customization offered by manufacturers while at the same time increasing the cost of customization for the consumer.
There remains a need in the art for a sleeping compartment which can be manufactured in a variety of sizes and configurations to suit individual operator needs in a cost effective manner. There is also a need in the art for a sleeping compartment having increased floor space and storage volume.